DreamScape
by DidiWalker
Summary: When it was revealed that Kougyoku was providing information for other country, she was labeled as a traitor by the Kou Empire, and was sent to be judge in court or could be executed because of her position as a general that betrayed her country, but fate has another story for her to play out. She found herself in an island kingdom with no recollection of who she was.
1. Chapter 1 Isolation and Sorrow

**Author's Note: **Hi there! this is my first attempt in writing Magi Fan fiction, first off all let me introduce myself, I'm known in Deviantart & Fan fiction as Didiwalker, before I was a full time illustrator (wannabe) I was a dedicated writer here on Fanfiction 4-5 years ago, but then I stopped ( actually forgot about writing) to enroll collage and doing my hobby ( drawing manga and just draw everyday!) now, I need to get off drawing for a second and turn to something that might be useful for my story writing ability and english ( yeah I'm suck at writing a good story in english) I lack in the story development area, so I'm hoping in doing writing and post it on Fanfiction again, I will know what my skill level are at. English is not my native language, be prepare for awkwardly weird writing and grammar errors! you've been warned! **BTW**, I set this story in a timeline after Kougyoku got the General title and a bit tracking off from the canon, so yeah.. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** This piece of awesomeness known as Magi is sadly not mine! I hopped it was! but reality didn't agree with me, meh. I just own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Summary:** When it was revealed that Kougyoku was providing information for other country, she was labeled as a traitor by the Kou Empire, and was sent to be judge in court or be could be executed because of her position as a general that betrayed her country. She was to be executed and Vinea would be in a new hands. But fate has another story for her to play out and after a family member helped her to escape, she found herself in an island kingdom with no recollection of who she was.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Isolation and Sorrow<p>

* * *

><p>She was out of breath, her body was weekend, her Magoi was at its limit.<p>

WHY?!

WHY?!

The jade colored haired girl mind filled with these questions as she entered the dark halls that was covered in cold stones in such a haste. She ran through the underground tunnel that most of the royal family would use to escaped if anything were to happen within the Empire.

She was tired from running but she cannot stop, No, she must NOT stop, more importantly she don't know if she could get out alive or not, but she cannot be caught yet, she wanted answers, she wanted to asked why, she wanted to prove her innocent or else, all her life time hard work was going to go in flames before her very eyes. Her hard work of proving herself at the very court that looked down on her. Her family _trust _hanged in a very thin line as of now.

Drip drip drip

Red color stained the ground.

In hand she hold a sword, the other hand she holds Vinea close to her chest, not caring to the open wound in various parts of her body, her robe was dyed in red, even if she made it to safety she will surely be dead out of blood loss, will there be hope for her?

No one accompanied her, no one could give her help, not even her attendant Ka Kobun whom was separated from her before this get away. Where were her brothers? she wouldn't know. Kougyoku was truly alone, fighting against the cruel fate that was soon to be.

_'Why?! why did it turned out like this!' _her eyes watered.

_'Why are they accusing me of such- such a thing'_

_'I would never betray my own country, i would never betray my own family!'_

_'What about Kouen nii-sama, hashe heard a word about this?'_

_'Help me..'_

"There she is!"

A soldier voice echoed form the back end of the hall continued by many footsteps of her pursuers, in reaction to the voice her legs gave away and she stumbled onto the ground. Painfully clutching her leg, she mustered all her remaining energy to get herself back to her feet and resuming her escape.

_'I-i don't want this!'_

Kougyoku began to slow down, as she stopped at her tracks, she fell to her knees as if _hope_ was leaving her to die. Yes, hope has left her at the very sight in front of her eyes, a dead end. she felt so tired, she could not mustered any more energy, as she tilted her head at the ground at her back, there was blood trail that will lead her pursuers to her. So, will it be blood loss or will she get captured first?

From the start, was she destined to die in such state? As a low born, a traitor to her family and country without proving her innocent, a girl that has no meaning in her own existence except to be the pawn of others? a girl who have not yet tasted the sweetness of a real family and love?

"Why- Why is this happening to me?" The jade haired girl hissed in the tears of her sorrow. Her gaze was now hazy. Ah, so it's blood loss after all.

"Why is it have to be me?" In an instant Hatred, despair and sorrow filled her heart.

At this Vinea pulsed, sensing that his master in dangerous state of falling, yes she was close to cursing her own fate, she was close to fall into depravity and dying. Vinea would not let that happened to his master.

'My King. Call my name.' A voice echoed in Kougyoku's mind.

'I-is that you?'

'Call my name, My King!'

In the edge of her consciousness, using the last remaining of her magoi, kougyoku spoke,

"Spirit of sorrow and isolation, V-VINEA!"

Water membrane began to appear and covered her now unconscious body, as her body floated inside the water membrane, the other voice spoke "Big dipper transfer circle, Dantalion."

A space was opened and the now ball of water membrane was sucked in and disappeared in thin air.

"Be safe sister."

* * *

><p><em>'My King!'<em>

_'Vinea?'_

_'I will not let you fall, I will isolate you from the world and all of your sorrow, it is the only way i can cut the flow of curse fate.'_

* * *

><p>"Dad!" a little boy waved his hand at a figure of a tall man standing not far away from where the child stood.<p>

"Hey, son!" the father replied in a grinning smile and lifted up his child's body to be sited on his shoulders.

"How many did you catch?" The child ask as he looked through the port in its busy time of day.

"ho ho you'll be surprised! the sea is being generous! "

"..."

"Son?"

"d..dad wh-what's that?" the child start.

"what's what?" the father looked puzzled and the child begun to point his hand to the bright sky above.

"That." the child said calmly a bit of excitement mixed in. The father traced his son's pointed fingers and gazed up at the same time his surrounding began to chatter, the father's eyes widened.

"There's a hole in the sky! dad, I can see stars in it!"

* * *

><p>BAM! The door flung open. Startling everyone inside the room. "My Lord!" a figure of a young woman came in with a rush.<p>

"Yamuraiha? what is it?"

"My Lord! someone or something breach my barrier! it's appearing itself at the port!"

"What?! how is it possible?" The lord quickly gazed out to his window, it was too far away to make out its appearance in detail.

"I don't know yet but my barrier is still intact, the intruder must have used some kind of teleportation magic of some sort."

"Masrur, Ja'far, yamuraiha! let's head to the port!" The king ordered as he stepped out of the room.

"Yes my lord." replied the three in union. "Also put word out to the remaining generals and put the kingdom in alert " said the king to his soldier at the palace.

"Right away King Sinbad."

The king and his three Generals stepped outside and haste to the scene.

* * *

><p>"There's a hole in the sky! dad, I can see stars in it!"<p>

"h-how could it be?!" the father was in shock and child was rather amazed at the site.

As if putting more of a show the hole in the sky brought out some kind of a huge orb that was slowly descending trough it.

"Hurry get away from there!" warned some of the soldier that arrived at the scene, the father catches the warning and hurriedly stepping aside to safety.

After the orb thing appeared as a whole, the hole in the sky closed and it signaled the orb thing to descend, piercing the air in speed that accurate to its size. It slammed itself into the ocean near the port, burying itself within the ocean. Everyone on the site wasn't sure how to react to this recent encounter with this non living looking orb thing. The people in Sindria had already experience some weird stuff like sea slug appearing and sea monsters of some sort appeared from the southern ocean but this kind of thing is the first time for them. It was dead silent, they were waiting for something to happened, and yet again as if answering to the crowds plea and putting more of a show the area of the ocean surface where the orb landed was moving and twirling to its center creating a little vortex of its own, it's almost as if you could get sucked in if you tried to touch the water.

To the naked eyes the orb thing was just bland with the color of the sea, but to the trained eyes it was glowing with magoi, That's why when Sinbad and his subordinates arrived he ordered the people around the port to evacuate and set up a parameter until they determined if the orb thing was a threat or something else.

Yamuraiha flew above the vortex and examined the thing, "As I suspected, it's gathering magoi from the sea."

"What is that thing?" Ja'far asked calmly, but his eyes were observant.

"Some kind of an orb thing, i don't know it's not very clear from here, but it looks big. Is it a Borg? no it can't be, but the size of it is exactly the same as a full grown adult Borg, but...let me see a bit closer." Yamuraiha decided to get a closer look at it, at the sense of something closing in distance, the orb thing reacted and it started to attack Yamuraiha by unleashing some water spears at her but thankfully Yamuraiha evade it in time.

"What?! That thing is definitely alive and is not nice!" Yamuraiha started, then it went quiet again, that's strange. The others at the port was becoming more cautious after the sudden attack. Yamuraiha was in deep thought.

_'It as if this thing is alive but it's also gathering quite amount of magoi to its core, and the way it reacted to me closing in on it is...' _something clicked.

"Masrur! could you throw a tree or something at that thing?"

"Sure." Masrur just comply without question.

"What's on your mind, Yamuraiha?" Sinbad asked. Masrur then just plucked some random tree and throw it from mid air to the direction of the orb beneath the ocean surface, and before contact with the vortex the tree was drilled full of holes by the water spears, because of the release of the spears the vortex loosened its water that protected the orb thing, Yamuraiha who was above it took that chance to examined it.

"I see it! there is something as its core, it's a little bit hazy but there is definitely something there! I think that this is some sort of Borg or a defense mechanism...it reacts to movement and attack everything that tried to get closed to it, and the magoi gathering is... i never seen something like this before!" Yamuraiha began tracking off in her own excitement.

"Is that thing going to be a threat?" Sinbad asked stepping closer to the aged of the port to get a good look at the invader of his country.

"I'm not sure my lord, but to that thing we are the threat." said Yamuraiha close by.

"Well, in that case, we cannot leave it in such place, it will disrupt the trade ships, that alone can cost Sindria. Let's remove it immediately. It'll be fine after we cut of its magoi supplies, right? It's obvious its alive using the ocean's magoi to keep itself intact with the core." said Sinbad with a smirk of confident across his face. "Yamuraiha, Masrur can you handle this?" he continued, "Yes, My Lord!" the two answered.

* * *

><p><em>'Vinea...did i died?'<em>

_'You are still alive, barely. The rukh from the sea is aiding you with its magoi in protection, with this i can heal you slowly but surely.'_

_'i don't know you can do that..?'_

_'If it's to save you My King! This is my last defense mechanism, it's rather weak upon creation with the amount of magoi left inside your body, but as long as we're inside the sea the magoi flow will strengthen it.'_

_'...'_

_'I like it here..i feel that the weight on my shoulders has gone..are you sure I'm still alive?'_

_'My King, Your journey is yet to end, and I will accompany you anywhere, I will become your strength and your ally, always.'_

_'Thank you, Vinea. I'm sorry..'_

_'You are the king that I choose, and I will be by your side, even if your 'true self' were to be isolated'_

_'My true self?'_

_Rumble rumble rumble_

_'My King! The magoi flow has stopped, it looks like someone or something disconnected us from the sea, My king-'_

_'What? Vinea? vinea?'_

* * *

><p>With some effort of gravity magic and light spar with the water spears, Masrur and Yamuraiha manages to lifted up the orb thing away from the sea and landed it on some empty field not far from the port. Yamuraiha set up a barrier around it to disrupted its magoi gathering from the sea through the earth, and it was now clear to them that the orb thing was made from water property, it was in an animated state, like waves that was circulating in a very strong vortex.<p>

"It does looks like its protecting something, whatever inside it must be important, huh?" Sinbad looked interested as he examined his eyes to the detail of the orb thing.

"It may be an enemy." Ja'far cut off.

"It may be, but if it's not? what could it be?" Sinbad said with excitement in his tone. Ja'far was not impressed by the idea.

"It's becomes quieter and still now, it may be concentrating its remaining energy to its center and outer layer to harden the surface for its protection, I doubt we go anywhere if we tried to attack it randomly, I suggested that we wait until its runs out off magoi, from the looks of it , it won't be long." Yamuraiha said with sureness in her theory.

The orb thing was weakening inside the barrier, it could not extract anymore magoi, the once animated movement of the water surface decreeing in speed, and the bright glow from the magoi diminishing slowly.

"Okay then! let's move it to the palace grounds. " Sinbad made up his mind.

"Wh-what?! Sin, what's the point in that?" Ja'far argued in disagreement, while Masrur just observing the two and Yamuraiha was deep in her thoughts again.

"Well if we must wait, why not in the palace grounds so that it will not disrupt the citizen and the people around the area, plus we got more man power there if anything were to happened, and it's not like it will do any harm within the barrier."

"...I guess you have a point." Ja'far looked puzzled, but gave in to his king request.

"Yamuraiha, can you use transfer magic here to transfer that to the palace ground, will it be a problem?"

"Not at all, but i need time to write the formula, so My king and the others can head back first to the palace."

"That sounds good, Masrur you should stay here and accompanied Yamuraiha if she needs any assistance later on." ordered Sinbad to the stoic faced Finalis, he then just nodded his head in reply to his King request.

"Okay then, i'm counting on you guys." said Sinbad as he started to walk away followed by Ja'far.

" I guess we're in for a show, eh?" Sinbad said between his breath.

"Sin.."

* * *

><p><em>'I pray for your safety, My King.'<em>

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset, the teleportation had already been done few hour earlier, the barrier containing the watery orb was placed on an open field not far from the palace building. The guards are all in standby, torches had been lit up to welcome the upcoming darkness. Sinbad and some of the General, as in Ja'far, Masrur, and Drakon are in present in the meeting room, while the others as in Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, Yamuraiha and Hinahoho was on the guarding duty.<p>

Everyone was on high alert, the generals on the ground was fascinated by the watery orb inside the barrier, it looked a little bit much like a beautiful watery statue, sparkling watery statue in the trained eyes.

"Can't believe you let another intruder in, you stupid girl." taunt Sharrkan while he shook his head in disbelief.

"GRRR! what did you say?!" Yamuraiha catch the bait, broke out of her deep thoughts and ready to strangle the white haired man, with that the atmosphere was lightened a bit by the sound of their argument.

Night had arrived, the barrier pulsed.

Sensing this Yamuraiha snapped, "IT'S TIME!" at her warning, everyone at site pay all their attention to the barrier, some was ordered to give word to their King.

The watery orb started to lose its perfect shape, it started to wobble and splattered some of its substance to the barrier surface underneath , and the light from the magoi had disappeared, the water cannot hold itself with the core any longer, it was time for revelation.

Drip drip drip The water slowly filled up almost half of the inside of the barrier leaving what was left afloat, there were some of the water membrane that was attached to the core, that was now taking as a person figure.

Drip drip drip it continued to loosened, Sinbad and the rest of the Generals had arrived to the site, yes, they were in for a show. As if cannot contained more weight, the rest of the membrane that attached itself to the core slammed to the water below along with the core itself, forming bubble foam from the impact that blurred out the now clearer version of the water.

* * *

><p><em>'W-wait Vinea?! don't leave me!'<em>

_'I will always be by your side, Oh King! do not falter in this new path."_

* * *

><p>All eyes on the shadowy figure blocked by the bubble foam.<p>

"Sin!" Ja'far noticed.

"Yamuraiha, drop the barrier!" Sinbad ordered reacted to Ja'far's call.

Spontaneously Yamuraiha undo the barrier, all the water inside rushing out in a little tidal wave and lay there the so called core.

All eyes were focused on the figure that was now lay on the puddle of water on the ground, they were all stunned at the sight. Jade was the color, they had never forgotten, it was the hair color of the Kou.

Sinbad rushed forward towards the figure that lay still on the ground. Her hair was undone, it covered almost her pale face and spread widely on the ground, her royal robe was a mess with slashes and colored with blood stains that had been barely washed away with the water, she had look lifeless.

In a rush Sinbad kneeled and picked her body close to him to examined her, at this her hand released her hair pin that contained Vinea at the sight Sinbad was convinced, she was Princess Kougyoku of Kou Empire. She had looked so lifeless, he was not sure she even breath at all, he called for Yamuraiha to examined her and he ordered to prepare a room.

* * *

><p><em>'You're a traitor!'<em>

_'A traitor!'_

_'A traitor!'_

_'Why?! why did it turned out like this?!'_

_'I have to survive this'_

_'I won't let them catch me!'_

_'I have to escape!'_

_escape!_

_escape!_

_'I HAVE TO ESCAPE!'_

Kougyoku jolted upward and eyes were wide open as if she were awoken from a terrible nightmare, she can feel sweat running through her face, upon her clearing gaze she gently ran her hands through her forehead wiping the overflowing sweat that felt uncomfortable upon her awakening.

_'Was i sleeping?'_ she had thought, she closed her eyes briefly trying to take control of her breath, she opened her eyes again now cleared of any haziness and then she realized that her hand was patched up with bandage, she felt an itching sting near her left shoulder as she took the liberty to inspect it she found many bandaged area almost covering half of her body, nearly, her face was no exception either, she can feel scratched mark all over, not that many but it was still unpleasant to the touch, and her left cheek was patched up also. She noticed that she was wearing a white dress covered with light creamy color robe with green and black lines pattern on the neck lines.

Kougyoku felt the sun rays through her skin from the window not far from her, it was afternoon after all. "ugh... what happened? I feel sore all over..." she said weakly, and then silent, she had realized yet another thing.

_'Where..is this?' _she trailed her eyes through the room structure and appearance in details, not far from the bed where she was, was a double door. She felt confused and more importantly fear found its way through her heart in an instant.

Suddenly the scenery before her eyes begin to warped into a hazy darkness of fiery candle, wall of cold stones and the once bright room begin to be engulfed by darkness, she was shocked.

_'ESCAPE!' _A voice rang in her head, it was so familiar to her, it was warning her, it sounded desperate, it was her own voice.

"Huh..?" she clenched her head, the voice sounding more louder and louder as it continued to warned her.

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the door, it sounded like 2 person, it sounded like a male voice, they were talking to each other.

_'There she is!' _A voice shot through her head, she jolted in shock, from it triggered overwhelming fear that made her become more cautious of the unknown situation she was in.

_'I-i need to get out of here...' _she planned, she slowly slide herself out of the bed she was in, she was making sure she was silent as she approached the window, she was relieved that it was the ground floor, she gently opened the window, almost made a noise there, she flinched and waited for a few second to any reaction from the people outside the door and then continued. The window was now opened, her eyes were observing the outside, there were no one at sight, with haste she jump out of the window. Upon jumping off, she had lost her balance and landed on her knees and her two hands supported her falling body , she was weak after all, she felt that her body was so heavy as if she was carrying some huge rocks on her back, but it didn't concerned her, her main objective was to escape, no matter what, there was a spark of determination in her eyes.

She found her way around the garden, then the guards who was on patrolling duties, with so much hardship she was now at the main entrance to the palace grounds, she waited patiently in her hideout as there was few guards there guarding the main gate. When the gate was finally opened, Kougyoku mustered all of her energy to bolt, she ran and ran, she then burst through the guards and the main gates, one of the guard in reflex grabbed her in the arm, making her fell slightly onto the ground as she hissed in pain.

The guards notice her Jade color hair, "Hey?! you're the Prin-"

"LET ME GO!" Kougyoku hissed, at this spontaneously the guard that was holding her arm released her "I-I'm terribly Sorry!" and with no moment to lose Kougyoku started to run again a bit limping to her side because of the sudden fall, leaving the guards in a state of shock.

Silence filled the air.

"Hey, that's the Princess right? should she be out?! in that condition?! alone?! and what with the rush?" One of the guards started.

"Maybe we should stop her?" continued the other a bit puzzled on how to deal with the situation regarding the royalty that had fled.

"No, we should report it, did you saw her eyes? I don't want to be the one who get killed first." the guard that had grabbed the Princess's arm looked frozen stiff as if he had seen something horrifying.

"..." the others went silent, " Yeah right! we should report it to Sir Generals! I mean she is a royalty after all, we could not do something that will make her that angry, or else..."

* * *

><p>Sindria an island country, was a beautiful view in architecture and it's riches of mother nature, in the afternoon many was out of their home working and having their lunch breaks and today was a beautiful day, many children of Sindria was out of their home playing somewhere, the street was crowded by vendors, workers and children. It was a beautiful day to go out.<p>

But for Kougyoku, sadly what she saw was not any of that, her surroundings was warping around her, it took her to a very scary yet a nostalgic place, she wanted not to feel, she wanted not to hear the voices, she was just.. she was just... what was she doing? kougyoku kept running and running through the busy streets, many tried to talk with her and to help her out, many wanted to sell stuff to her, many of the children wanted to introduce themselves to her, but she ignored it all and kept on running, why did she? why was she running again? from what? Where to?

Suddenly Kougyoku tripped, she fell onto the ground, hard. Her foot was hurting, she had been tripped by a pebble, kougyoku pull herself together and pulling up to a sitting position.

"H-huhhaha w-what am I escaping from?" she said in disbelief a bit laughing to herself while her teary eyes showed her true emotion, "where am I going?" she looked all around her, it was some kind of field, the air smelled of salt and water, she was near the beach and the ocean.

"Where is this place?"

She gently rubbed her hurting and bleeding foot, she realized that she ran for hours in bare foot and she was drenched in sweat, her hair was loose and dancing in the wind, she was a mess, even her cleanly looking cloths and bandages was now dirtied and a bit ragged. Kougyoku wanted to rest, she felt the wind in her skin and it was nice.

"Pardon me onee-san.." a voice called out, a child voice to be exact, Kougyoku trailed her gaze from the ground to the source, a little boy was standing and leaning himself toward her sited figure.

"Onee-san are you okay? you look terrible! did you fell? ah! are you from the palace?"The boy asked with an energetic tone.

"Pa..lace?" Kougyoku was puzzled.

"Yeah, the Palace up there!" the boy pointed to the highest part of the island, The Palace of Sindria's King.

Kougyoku looked at the boy with hesitant and puzzled expression, was he mistaken her for someone important? Wait!

Wait!

Wait!

Wait!

_'Someone? important? no, I'm not that important of a person, was i?'_

"..."

Something clicked, Kougyoku 's expression went blank in horror, her sweat gone cold and her body begin to tremble. She then grabbed the boy's hand and squeeze it tightly in hope to get an answer to her question.

"W-who am i?"

* * *

><p>Finished!<p>

What have I done?!

O~kay! what do you guys thing about this idea? does his counts as an AU?

hehehe, well to clear things out I want to bring out some issues,

Firstly, we all know that Ka kobun 's household vessel powers is healing (am i right or am i wrong?) so i was wondering if Kougyoku got the same power, i mean Vinea was the origin of Ka Kobun's House Vessel, It would be cool if Kougyoku got second power to heal, i mean water properties always a healing type, no?

Secondly, I was wondering if the Djinn will have some special connection with their masters, like so saving their king candidate without the master orders, purely an act of its own will. so based on that i wanted to make some special connection between Kougyoku and Vinea. Question: Is Vinea male or female? i made Vinea a male here... so yeah.

Thirdly if a Metal vessel user or a djinn master dies, what will become of the djinn? do they go back to their treasury or got to pick another king candidate? I don't believe that Magi have covered this issue yet, since well, there are yet to be a dead dungeon conqueror in the series?

so okay guys, what do you think about this story? should I continue this?

please give me your thoughts/ reviews. Thank you!

**REVIEW** Please!


	2. Chapter 2 Sindria

**Author's Note: **Hi all! thank you sooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me this long to finish up this chapter ( i didn't expect it to be a month long...), so much going on you know, Kougyoku is on her own little adventure in Sindria hehe without further ado, here it is, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** This piece of awesomeness known as Magi is sadly not mine! I hopped it was! but reality didn't agree with me, meh. I just own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Sindria<p>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the palace, yes that day much activity was centered in the town. It's a special day after all, The Blessing Festival. A festival to celebrate life and remember the dead and also to bring blessing of the Sindria's Guardian Spirit, it's on this day every year the star will light up even more beautiful and radiant, sometimes there will be shooting stars too, it will be a sight to see for the people of Sindria and the tourist that were lucky enough to get the chance to see it, the festivity had always been held in the evening, after sunset to be a exact and up till midnight, some will do star gazing or falling asleep under the stars.<p>

The people of Sindria will gather in the town's hall near the palace ground and the king and his loyal subjects will entered as well to commence the festivity. Though there were this legend or tale that spread around the people of Sindria, it was said that once the guardian emerged from the sea below and guided the lost souls, it is said that whoever set a glimpse of the guardian will be blessed by it, fate will favor this person. Although the King himself hadn't justified this legend or tale yet, but he had hoped for it to be true , even though he wasn't too sure about the source of this legend to be legit ever since it came to his ears, Sinbad had always been awaiting this festival out off all others, to be able to find out the truth. It's always good to have hope, right? life will be more colorful that way, and it does attracted more tourist.

Yes, soon it will be busy time, but there was something that had happened that day that needed to be the center of the King's intention, the 8th princess of Kou was nowhere to be found in the palace ground, this was discovered by the maid that supposedly tend to the princess needs, it was the time for check up but the maid was soon to discovered that the window was opened and the princess was not in her room, she didn't even wear her shoes or bring her metal vessel that was lying in a golden wood chest beside her bed.

"Sir Ja'far." a maid rushed towards the minister in his walk towards the main hall.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, it's the Kou Princess, i can't seem to find her anywhere and the other maids didn't have the slightest clue to the Princess's whereabouts, sir." the maid seemed worried.

"Oh? The Princess has finally awaken?... I'm sure she's having a walk somewhere..." said Ja'far as he shifted his gaze left and right in expression to his statement.

"Um...I thought so too but the princess didn't leave through the door...sir."

Ja'far seemed confused by the maid's statement, the maid continued "The Princess didn't leave through the door sir, the window was wide open when i arrived, and the guards that guarding the door didn't hear anything from inside the room, it was until we came into the room that we noticed that the princess didn't wear her shoes and her vessel still in the chest. " the maid said as she showed Ja'far the shoes that was provided for the Kou Princess and the chest that contained the Princess's Vessel.

Ja'far looked Puzzled, then his eyes shifted at the sight of a gate soldier asking for his time. "What is it?"

"Yes, sir. um.. we at the gate saw the Princess of Kou leaving the palace grounds towards the town in a very unusual fashion, she looked a bit frantic and somewhat in a hurry...it's a bit strange...sir if you let me speak my mind..?"

"? go ahead."

"Sir. When we made contact at the gate...it's like the princess is... trying to run away from something and ...she really looked confused about something."

"That is strange... and worrisome..." Ja'far was deep in thoughts and his face grew serious for a split second, "Alright, send out guards to find the Princess, I will inform the king myself, luckily today the king and I will eventually leave for the town's hall to start the festivity, maybe we would have luck in running to each other there, that is all." Ja'far took the chest from the maid's hands, it's more assuring to have this things in the hands of someone who really understands it. With this the maid and the soldier give a respect bow to Ja'far before he proceed his walk.

"This is worrisome." Ja'far said as he recalled the Princess unexpected visit 3 days before.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san?"<p>

Kougyoku snap back to reality. "I'm... who?.. um...do you know me?" Kougyoku stated in a worried tone.

"Of course.. not! we just met, right?" the boy looked confused, a bit happy to have a conversation but still, he was confused.

Kougyoku went silent for a second, she was trying to processed what had came to her realization "I-i think i'm lost..." she started again trying to be careful.

"You're lost? e-eh! that's terrible!?...Wait, you're wearing the Sindrian robe...That means Onee-san is from the palace." the boy pointed out to the cloths she has on.

Kougyoku wore a puzzled expression, and then shook her head in hesitant while she let go of her hand from the boy who was crouching beside her.

"Are you a palace maid by any chance?"

Silent was his answer.

"Onee-san must be the King's guest then?"

The boy looked more confused but then he smiled and tried to go with the flow of the conversation "Where were you before you were here, Onee-san?" the boy questioned.

Kougyoku took a glance around her and then shook her head "I'm sorry it's so hazy i-i don't remember." Kougyoku's mind filled with the dark image of stoned wall and flickering candle light, for some reason it scared her and she felt a little dizzy.

"Do you know anyone around here?" the boy continued.

"...No...i guess..."

"Hm... okay than... do you need help?" the boy offered with a genuine smile across his face while he stretched out his hands for her.

"Uh...hm.." Kougyoku cannot bring herself to completely trust the boy beside her, he looked genuine but she was scared of what might happen to her if she put her trust in the wrong hands, she felt that _trust_ was a very important factor to survive in this kind of situation.

Kougyoku begin to observed her company, mentally. She felt that there were something suspicious about the boy, but she can't quite pointed it out.

The boy looked no more that twelve year old, he wore such a sweet smile that can make one's heart melt, his hair was long and fell to his hips and tied back in a low pony tail but his bangs were a bit messy though, his hair were beautiful, the color of white and glimmering in the sunlight it did captivated her...a bit. His skin was a pale complexion matching with his very interesting hair color in her opinion and a matching purple eyes set gaze upon her figure. The boy dressed in all white waist length robe, with a blue sash tied to his waist pulling together his baggy pants.

To Kougyoku's eyes he was almost blinding, with lights reflected from the sun around him for a second she could saw some glow fluttering around the boy, she quickly rubbed her eyes and it was gone, was it just her imaginations? or her mind playing tricks on her in this heat, and she felt the thirst within this heat. Her throat was dried up, a drink will be nice right about now.

"Onee-san, What's your name?" Kougyoku felt like she was struck by lightning, the fact that she didn't bother to remembered her name until she was asked, she really felt scared of what's happening to her, why can't she remember?

'_That's right...what's my name?'_

Then suddenly something rumbled, it was none other than her stomach, indicating that her stomach asking to be fed. Perfect, so that means she does needed the boy's help much more than telling him that she was lost, she wasn't liking the idea of depending on other people and become a burden to people that she just met for the first time. Kougyoku rubbed her stomach to shut her stomach for making another noise, it was futile though. The little boy began to laugh, hard, alarming Kougyoku.

"Hahaha.. i guess this is fate, right, we meet like this?" the boy finished up his laughter with a smile.

Kougyoku just sat there looking confused. "Well then, I think this is my fate to help you then Onee-san! it seemed that Onee-san can't share her name with me now so until then I will call you Onee-san, is that alright Onee-san?"

In an instance Kougyoku felt that she can trust this _'Shining boy'_ (it's what she called him in her mind), she was so moved that this boy was willing to help her even though he had never met her before, does he even think badly of her or being suspicious of her? She felt embarrassed to the thought that she was suspicious of this boy who was genuinely wanted to help her. It took her a while just to accept it but she then took his hands, the boy didn't mind the wait. He then help Kougyoku to her feet, Kougyoku firmly squeezed the boy hands in her trembling palms, this had caught the boy's attention and his gaze at her now blushing face, not of embarrassment but from holding down her tear.

"I'm sorry...I can't remember my name...I'm lost, and I don't know where I'm going or where I'm from, please help me..." she said, her voice tremble while she shut her eyes tightly to ensure that her tear wouldn't flow out.

The boy just smiled "And don't forget that you are hungry!" the boy said with joy followed by a laughter.

"Can I ask your name?" Kougyoku sniffed under her long sleeves.

The boy smiled and went silent for a second, "You can call me Sin, Onee-san."

"...Sin...?"

_'Sin...'_

_'Sin-?'_

_'Sin...-?'_

She felt his name has a nostalgic rang to it and she felt that she had remembered something important, but she could not pointed it out. It's a bit frustrating to have something that felt uncompleted(?) but soon she gave up, the more she thought about it she felt her head throbbing again. but she will keep it in mind.

_'Sin'_

Kougyou felt relieved and safe for the first time today, she felt it was a blessed meeting.

* * *

><p>It's almost evening, the streets was full of decoration mostly flowers and there were candles in every corner of the town, it was set up by the people, it's always good to set up the atmosphere and plus the stars will be bright tonight, so candle will do the trick.<p>

It's almost sunset, Kougyoku was walking on the shoes that Sin had gave her, he said it was fate too that he wore the wrong shoes today, it fitted her foot lines very well and it felt very comfortable. Before her bleeding feet were treated by Sin also using some herb that fate decided for him to carry. Of course Kougyoku denied at first when he offered his shoes, she couldn't take it, he will be barefooted, she felt that she had already become trouble for the boy.

The last thing she wanted to do was to trouble the boy _that _much, he even go so far as to buy her a drink to replenish her dry throat and some food for her to eat. He had combed her messy hair in a double pony tail on each side near her lower ear, he said that it looked good on her, but she wouldn't know, not until he showed her on a water reflection, she had finally remembered what she'd looked like, but she felt that there were something off, she felt that there was something missing from her head. Head? what could be missing from one's head?

What she had known so far from Sin was the place she was now in, an island country that resided in a very dangerous waters, the southern seas, this small island country named Sindria.

_'Sindria?'_

Sin told her that today was a busy day for people of Sindria, there's a festival tonight and Sin was willing to accompany her to any place she wanted to go in attempt to found out anything that could relate to her or even better, someone that knew her.

In the first place how did she got here? she had thought. Yes, she knew she had run and made it to where she was when she met Sin, but during her walk with Sin she noticed things that she was missing when she were running through the town, many positive things like there are a lot of children, there were many nice people and the air was nice, but she cannot shook the feeling of being out of place, it as if she hadn't belong there from the first place, if it was true, then where did she came from? what business does she have here, more importantly who was she?

"It'll be great if we can find your friends, right onee-san?"

"Friends..." the word sank in and there was this feeling in the pit of her gut, she cannot described it but it something that she had guessed had some meaning to her in a very special way.

"But... what if I don't have any friends here...what if I'm all alone from the start..." Kougyoku's gaze sank to the ground.

"What? of course you do!" Sin gave her a weird look and she looked puzzled by this.

"A beautiful girl like onee-san must have many friends, and onee-san do look like the loyal type." he continued in high spirit. It comforted the nervous Kougyoku, lifting up her spirit at the same time.

It was strange for Kougyoku, this boy named Sin, he knew how to cheered her up, and he didn't even asked any question about her condition or even judge her, he just pull her to her feet and accompany her in her search. This boy, Sin, was a mystery to her.

Kougyoku and Sin had turned and walk through an alley to get to the main street or the bazaar place, she wanted to avoid men with guard outfit if possible every time she spotted them, she felt uncomfortable nearing them and the voice in her head started to give some weird voices, a very hostile voices. It had made her head felt even more dizzy at it is.

From the alley they could go straight up through the bazaar area to the main place where the festival being held. Many people will gather there so it'll be a good chance, and surely they will find something there. At the end of an alley they found a lost little girl, she was no more than 8 of age. The girl was crying, "...mama where are you.." said the little girl between her sobs. Kougyoku and Sin stooped their track and approached the crying girl instead.

"Hello!" Sin started.

The girl broke out of her cry, she sniffed "Hel..lo.." she seemed shy.

"Are you lost little girl?" Sin asked and the girl nodded and started to cry again, Kougyoku who had been watching the little girl felt a feeling emerging within her heart, a vision started flashing in her head of a red jade color haired little girl, she was messy and crying while holding some kind of a ragged doll. Kougyoku felt dizzy and strange again. She approached the little girl and patted her head for comfort, it as if she needed to do this to calm the feeling that now filled her heart. A feeling she can't describe.

"Can she came with us, Sin? we can look for her mother while we're looking." Kougyoku turned to the giggling Sin. She was left confused.

"Well, I was just going to ask her to come with us, i guess you beat me to it, onee-san!" Sin then took the little girl hand and stood her up to her feet. "What's your name little girl?"

"It's Luu" The little girl said in a very embarrassed tone. "Luu, huh, okay." Sin said as he closed his eyes he then put his other hand on top of the hand that holds Luu's and a bright smile appeared and he set his gaze at Luu's eyes. "

"You did well Luu, let's find your mother and let's go home, together." at this Kougyoku glance at Sin for a second and she saw it again, a flicker of glow and it disappeared in a matter of seconds.

At this Luu's eyes widen and her facial expression displaying satisfaction, happy and thankful.

With this kougyoku put out her hand to Luu in gesture to holding hands, Luu comply and the three of them walk through the bazaar place hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The festival had begun. The King and his generals had arrived at the appointed place, the King stood on a tall stone podium that overlooked the street from its view, soon after he gave his speech many of the local beautiful women gathered and were crowding Sinbad in attempt to have the pleasure of being touch by their King.<p>

"Wow.." what came out of Ja'far mouth, many time he had seen such a scene and he would always be impressed with a very empty gaze. Every single time. But Ja'far cannot relax yet, not that he ever take it easy or relaxed his body and mind before. He still needs to find the missing Princess, many people gather so maybe she will be spotted around here also, after all, he had some information from the guards that were assigned in the search duty, many eyewitness stating that they had saw a red jade hair colored girl with a Sindrian robe walking by the bazaar area and headed for the towns hall.

Ja'far had brief the situation to Sinbad and the remaining generals before, at the palace. While Sinbad begin the festivity some was scattered to do a search around on their own, like Masrur he choose to search the forest near the cliffs, and Sharkann was patrolling the premises with Pisti but then gotten off track somehow (playing) while Yamuraiha was in the air looking down at the crowds. She could track the Princess down with her water magic by tracking down the Djinn vessel, but without the Princess carrying her Metal Vessel with her, it's pointless to even try.

Ja'far was keeping an eye on his surroundings even at the side of his King. Even though Sinbad seemed to be enjoying himself, his thought was out somewhere. He was remembering something odd that had happened earlier in the palace after the news of the missing Princess came to his ear. In an attempt for precaution measure, Sinbad had used Zepar's ability to found out her whereabouts.

To his surprise, he could not connect his rukh through Zepar's ability to the Princess's mind, he had felt a disturbance in the flow, it was the first time that something that odd had happened. He needed to investigate this matter further.

While the night's still young, the next big thing in this whole festival was some kind of beauty contest held by the people for the people and also for their king (whom in common knowledge has a fondness towards beautiful women), It was a contest to determine the year's beauty and be crowned the title of Miss Sindria it is said it was held to commemorate the day of the guardian of Sindria emerging from the sea, they felt that the guardian should be represented by the females, known for its beauty, Sindria guardian must be a female. The rumor spread fast here. Every female in Sindria can enter and display their set of skills, beauty and their love towards their country Sindria.

* * *

><p>Kougyoku, Sin and Luu had just arrived near the town's hall, it was full of people swarming around, the air felt suffocating, Kougyoku felt she could pass out at any second and her head been throbbing the whole time, this was her limit, she needed to stop and rest for a while. And they did, they sat not too far from the crowds near a small fountain that was decorated with beautiful flowers and candles.<p>

"There's a lot of people that gather, huh?" Sin tried to make his way through the crowd to see what was up ahead. Luu was really attached to Sin this time.

"And so many well dressed women as well...and some a bit too revealing.." said Kougyoku nervously. There were a lot of beautiful women and girls dressed up for the festival and to enter _you know what_. Some looked classy and some look like an exhibitionist type. They pass through the crowds like a little parade. Kougyoku was immersed by the scene displaying in front of her eyes.

"They will be entering the Miss Sindria contest, don't you know about it?" Said a middle aged women near to where Kougyoku sat, it took her attention.

The middle aged women examined Kougyoku's person in the midst of starting a conversation, "I just got back here also, it's been a long time since I've been here and it appears the festival got more and more attention every year."

Kougyoku just nodded in reaction to the middle aged women whom she thought as a beautiful person also.

"So why are you here? I noticed your injuries there." the woman pointed out to the state of her appearance.

"...I'm looking for someone..?" her tone was indicating a question rather than a statement. "Oh? are you lost? Separated from your friends?"

"Uh..Yes..." Kougyoku took a glance to where Sin and Luu was...they're gone?

They're gone!

"S-sin!" Kougyoku jolted from her sit frantically shifted her gaze left and right but all she sees was flood of people swarming in.

Panic! her heart started to race.

The middle age women then grabbed Kougyoku's hand "I know how you can find your friends Quickly . Come with me!"

"Huh?! what wait-!"

With that Kougyoku was dragged into the crowd(forcefully).

* * *

><p>Kougyoku was frozen stiff and her eyes were widened.<p>

Literally, she cannot move her body, she felt her entire body was being paralyzed by all of the eyes staring at her person, she didn't like it, not one bit.

She was on the stage. Yes, the very stage that was being used for the so called _'Miss Sindria'_ contest.

She wanted to hide and ran to the backstage, heck to get out of this- this show! but she was pushed out again and again by the people who runs it. It took them nearly the 3rd time to finally push her out for the crowd to see.

Now that her only exit were blocked she felt like jumping down the stage and disappear completely, but it was hopeless because the stage was surrounded by many people watching. Why did this happen again? o yeah, she had lost Sin and Luu while searching for someone that might knew her or vice versa.

The middle aged women who introduced herself as Meliya sign her up as a contestant, but not before Kougyoku was properly dressed and styled. Her low ponytails were being decorated by various of flowers on each side, and her white dress and robe was tucked in to the right place with a black sash.

Kougyoku didn't want to involve herself by being a contest but Meliya was very convincing, VERY! She said that rather than looking blindly, it's easier to attract everyone's attention instead, this will definitely work! was all that Kougyoku had thought about nervously at first but she soon regretted it.

The crowd begin to cheered, it just took her not more than a second to blush furiously and spontaneously covering her face with the only salvation she had left, her (thank goodness) long sleeves.

"um.. um...!"

"Just Smile onee-san!" yelled sin from the crowd, he was cheering her and waving his arm excitedly with Luu on top of his shoulders.

"Sin!" called Kougyoku in a nervous _'__I found __you! Don't leave me here, i don't know what to do! Help me!_' tone when she set her gaze on his little figure among the crowd.

Hearing his name being called by a familiar female voice, in reflex Sinbad turned his gaze to the source of the call, to the stage not that far from his podium. He saw her.

"Hey! isn't that the Kou Princess there?!" Sharkann noticed, he had just gone back from patrolling with Pisti. Everyone in the podium that known of the situation turned their gaze to the stage.

"Well, this_ is_ a surprise." said Ja'far approaching his king's side. The King looked like he was amused by the scene, this ultimately made the girls that surrounded Sinbad to withdraw from where they stood, disappointed that they got lesser time to be by their King's side.

"Woah! what is she doing there? is she entering the contest?!" said Sharkann in a really excited tone, a bit disbelieve.

"Man, I should get a closer look." Sharkann started to walk down the steps bringing the uninterested Spartos with him with Pisti tagging along behind them.

"Keh! Boys." only Yamuraiha's statement as she hover above the podium and then she landed her feet gracefully onto the ground. "I do wonder what's the Princess doing up there? I thought she's not the social type. And here we were searching for her nonstop the entire time.. huh..how did she manage to get up there unnoticed by any of the guards near the area and by us here...i mean isn't she looked obvious?"

Obvious; difference in skin tone and hair color.

"I'm guessing she's not there to compete." Drakon stated closing on to where Yamuraiha stood.

"What do you mean?"

"It would seem she's been eying the crowd all the time, without doing anything to benefit her in the contest whatsoever, the Princess seemed awkward up there... too awkward."

"Well, how about stage fright?" Hinahoho joined the little conversation.

"If she had such things, would she be entering at all?" clarify Drakon.

"You got a point there." Yamuraiha and Hinahoho agreed.

Sinbad decided to stepped down from his podium followed by Ja'far.

* * *

><p>After wasting her entire time just standing still, awkwardly. Kougyoku was brought back to the backstage where she were greeted by Meliya. "See! I told you!"<p>

"Yes thank you miss Meliya, but I don't want to be in that position anymore. " said Kougyoku as she bow her head slightly, still feeling awkward a bit leaning her body to the walls, she really needed the rest. In the end the only one who sought out to her was Sin, no one else. Nobody that would utter a name towards her, all she could hear up there was cheering of the crowd.

Maybe she was all alone from the start.

"What are you saying, you looked really good out there! A young beautiful girl like you should be into this kind of stuff. " she leaned at Kougyoku's side.

"I feel like I was dying out there though..."

"Sorry I dragged you here." Meliya eyes softened, " I just had to put you there...sorry.."

Kougyoku raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Onee-san!" a voice called from afar.

"It's Sin! I must go there." Kougyoku finally caught a glimpse of Sin's figure and Luu's a bit far from the crowd.

"Oh your friends? there will be a closing ceremony where all the contestant be lined up and a winner will be chosen."

"I already accomplish what I wanted to know here...so I don't really want to go back out there."

"Are you sure? well then, can I come with you? I feel bad by dragging you up there, and you don't look to good...uh- hey I don't know your name yet... you didn't introduced yourself after I did, it's a bit rude you know!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Kougyoku then shook her head "That's what I was here for.. actually, to found out about myself." Meliya looked puzzled by her statement. "I _am_ lost after all..." Kougyoku walk ahead and Meliya followed.

"So you mean you don't know who you are? where you're from?" Kougyoku just nodded in answering her question.

"Oh dear! a-are you alright?! If you don't have some place to stay you could come with me, I live here, _was_. but I'm staying in a hotel right now though. I'm a traveling performer you see, I used to live in Sindria but as time went by I travel a lot with my performer friends."

"Can I?" Kougyoku felt overwhelmed "Of course! It'll be boring just to sleep alone in a cold hotel room you know, at my age I want to feel young again by talking to a young girl like yourself!" Kougyoku felt laughter slipped out of her mouth. "Hey, you finally laugh!"

"Um.. Miss Meliya, about the offer, can you let another stay at your place, Sin and I found a lost little girl, shes searching for her mother, her name is Luu."

Meliya then stood still, stopping her movement and what caught Kougyoku's attention was the expression that Meliya was displaying.

"Luu? did you say Luu?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" Kougyoku seemed worried.

"N-no..No- nah I'm just a little surprised that's all. Come! let's not make your friends wait, where are they exactly?" Meliya regained her composure and acted awkwardly energetic.

Suddenly their route was cut off by swarming people around them, they were being crowded by the people.

"Excuse me.." said Kougyoku nervously pushing her way into the crowd. She cannot lose Sin a second time! She was close enough for him to hear her so she give it a go.

"S-sin I'm here! Sin!" In a glimpse her eyes met with Sin's, she felt relieved. But then the crowd was pushing her and Meliyah further away from each other also and to make things even worse she tripped on someone's foot, she awaits the ground to break her fall, but no. She felt a hand took hers in the nick of time and then another hand steadied her body. Her eyes were closed the entire time. When she finally opened her eyes, red jade color met with a pair of golden eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat.

A tall man with Purple long hair was holding her hand in his big palm, he looked high class with all the jewelry he had on. But all Kougyoku did was stare at those pair of gold enchanting eyes. She cannot look away from it. It felt hypnotizing. In realizing this she withdraw her hand from the man's grip instantly. "T-thank you. If you'll excuse me." Kougyoku bow her head and put up her sleeves as a wall to prevent her to stare rudely at the man.

Her first step was stopped by the man standing firmly in front of her.

"Princess, we've been searching for you this whole time, care to tell me what's going on?"

Her heart started to race. This feeling, what is it? she thought.

Kougyoku took a glance by lowering her sleeves, but not all the way down, just enough for her eyes to be seen. She shifted her gaze left and right and notice the crowd were withdrawing and formed a circle around her and the man that stood in front of her, wide and specious enough for her to breath the cool night air.

"Um.. A-are you talking to me?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

This is it! someone actually knew her.

_'Princess?'_

"Um... excuse me, I'm sorry but do I know you?" asked Kougyoku nervously while lowering her sleeve all the way down.

The man raised his eyebrow "Yes? what are you talking about Princess? I'm Sinbad." Said Sinbad while laughing and finishing it with a bit of suspicion in his eyes.

Sinbad noticed something unusual around the Princess.

"Sin...bad?" She muttered under her sleeves.

_'Sinbad'_

_'Sinbad'_

_'Sinbad'_

_'Sinbad!'_

Her head was throbbing and an eerie sound flashed across her ears.

It hurts.

Quickly covering her ears while her head were bombarded with distorted images, Kougyoku let herself fell to her knees and lowering her head facing the ground.

It hurts.

* * *

><p>"-cess-" all that she heard, it's hazy.<p>

"Princess!" She felt her shoulders being shook by the same pairs of hands.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san!" a hand finds its way to her forehead, it felt cold.<p>

The pain seemed to decrease.

Kougyoku turned to gaze to the owner. It was Sin's. He was there crouching beside her with Luu on his back.

"Let's go." Sin said softly with a smile. White light fluttering around him.

Sin turned his head towards Sinbad who was leaning towards Kougyoku, she followed his gaze trail to the man in front of her, all she could see was his golden eyes shrouded in worries.

Strange.

Sinbad's mouth was moving, he was indeed muttering something, but she couldn't hear it, not just him but the sound all around her had disappear.

It went silent.

"You cannot meet him, not yet, not in this condition you're in." Sin's eyes became softer a bit apologetic.

"The flow was cut off short you see...because of that you're having this difficulty as of now... but I'm here to help. But before I do I need to help Luu first."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you beat me to it yet again. You found Luu's mother first."

Kougyoku's eyes widened "You mean...Meliya?"

In the corner of her eyes she saw Meliya ran up to her, she bow in respect to the man in front of her.

* * *

><p>Sinbad was a bit startled, the Princess in front of him looked as if she's in pain. She needed a treatment. If he must carry her, then he will do so.<p>

But then he saw many fluttering rukh that was visible to him but no one else, his eyes were trained well. It was closing on them.

It was then circling the princess. The princess seemed to notice something and gazed to her side.

"What do you mean?" She finally said.

"Princess, are you all right?"

No reaction, her gaze were set to her side.

"You mean...Meliya?" He heard her say. To him she looked like she was talking to someone, the rukh? no, it can't be. But he must admit there were something strange about the rukh that were circling her.

Sinbad notice someone approaching, it's a woman. She then bowed in a gesture of respect towards him. She introduced herself as Meliya.

"My King do You know her?" She asked politely with good manner, trying not to sound too friendly or rude.

"Well yes, she's the 8th imperial Princess of Kou Empire, Princess Kougyoku."

"P-Princess?!"

"What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Kougyoku set her gaze at the Meliya who was talking to the man.<p>

"Meliya." Kougyoku grabbed Meliya's hand, this captured Sinbad attention also. Slowly the sound all around Kougyoku came back to her ears.

"You are Luu's mother?" Kougyoku continued.

"Yes, I had a child called Luu."

Kougyoku put up a smile of relief, "That's great! Luu! we found her!" Sin quietly put Luu down to her feet.

Sinbad and Meliya were startled at this, in their eyes (Meliya particularly) she was talking nothing more than air.

Wait.

Did she just said "Had?" she then turned to Meliya and stood up to her feet slowly with the help of Sinbad. "Why did you say you _had_ a child?"

Meliya was a bit taken aback with Kougyoku's question. "Why...well that's because she died before I decided to left Sindria to travel that day..." Meliya's said, her expression showed deep sorrow.

"D-died?" Kougyoku shifted her gaze to Luu who looked as if she wanted to cry, her eyes were glittering with tears.

"How could you say that?! can't you see she's right there beside you!" Kougyoku pointed her finger at Luu.

Meliya was shocked, the crowd who were listening to it began chattering, some of the generals; Ja'far, Sharkann, Pisti and Spartos were also there listening and observing, Sinbad in the other hand became more intrigue by the scene.

"W-what are you talking about Princess? t-there's no one there." Meliya shook her head nervously.

"What-" Kougyoku's hand was caught by Sin in gesture to calm her down. Sin gently shook his head, "No Onee-san, let me do it this time, this is what I came up here for, originally."

"I never been able to find Luu all this time because she never reveals herself to me, up until now that is, it's because she felt her mother is finally home that I could find her in that alley." Sin slowly walking towards Meliya while directing Kougoku's hand towards her. Sin wanted Kougyoku to touch Meliya while she was in contact with him. Then it _happened_.

A bright light engulfed the two.

* * *

><p>Meliya's eyes were in tears.<p>

"Luu?! is that really you?!" Meliya finally saw Luu, Her child.

"Mama! you're finally home!" Luu was in tears also.

They hugged each other with passion, Meliya was sobbing while calling Luu's name repeatedly. They looked really happy, while Kougyoku and Sin were watching in the sidelines.

"I'm here just to say goodbye. Then I will finally be able to go home." in realizing to what her daughter meant, Meliya nodded and said her goodbye also after she apologized repeatedly for not being there for her or being a good mother to her, she had pour her heart out after concealing them for years.

Luu then jump down from her mother's caring arms and run towards Sin.

"Did you say goodbye?" Sin asked with a soft smile plastered on his face and Luu nodded in reply.

Kougyoku tried to make out of the situation she was in and she was completely confused. "Goodbye? aren't you going home with your mother, Luu?"

"No onee-san, she will come home with me, because she is no longer belonged here."

"Don't belong?"

"I think it's time for me to tell you my real name, then I will _really_ be able to help you."

"My name is-"

* * *

><p>Bright light engulfed the two.<p>

"Sin! what's that?" Ja'far now at Sinbad side seemed amazed at the sight along with others spectators.

"There are some presence there among the two, is it what i think it is?" Sinbad's eyes were full of expectation.

Suddenly the light disappeared and reveled Meliya sitting on the ground crying her heart out while calling her daughter's name. Kougyoku stood as she was before.

Sinbad drew in closer to the two followed by Ja'far.

* * *

><p>"My name is Sindria."<p>

"Sindria? Sin- why do you have the same name as this country?"

"Because I am Sindria, it's guardian. Come, let us go. I have a debt to repay.."

"A debt to repay, to who?" with this Sin/Sindria pull out his hand to her while the other was holding Luu's.

Without realizing it her hand was reaching for his hands and they touched.

Bright light blinding her eyes.

She felt her body became heavy and then almost lighter the next second.

She then felt her feet was moving, she was walking with someone guiding her. She opened her eyes and she was walking, that was strange? when did she started to walk? she thought as she was being guided by Sin down the steps.

"A debt to pay.. to you and Vinea."

* * *

><p>Sinbad saw Kougyoku reaching her hands out to the rukh, in an instant her body fell to her weight. He was close enough to catch her before she slammed to the ground face first.<p>

It was as if she was sleeping but when Sinbad tried to examined her, he realized that Kougyoku was not breathing, Ja'far tried to checked her pulse and he was shocked that there weren't any.

She was cold to the touch.

"How can this be?! Sin! the Princess is-" Ja'far didn't want to say it. No-no this must be a mistake.

Sinbad then saw in the edge of his eyes the fluttering rukh was shaping an outline of a person's figure for a split second he saw the image of the Kou Princess.

He then hoist her body in his arm, "Ja'far we're going!"

"Where to?!"

"The ocean."

* * *

><p>Finished! This has been a pain to write TAT because it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! once again sorry for the bad English or grammar!<p>

Yeah... I can't resist to make a little side adventure here.. so.. bare with me...

**Clarification or fun fact: **

-Kougyoku being in a coma state for 3 days after her arrival in Sindira's Palace.

-When writing this i thought it will be cool if there were a guardian spirit residing within its ocean, i mean in the east there's a believes of guardian spirit resting on lands so...i thought why not make Sindria even magical?

-Sin/ Sindria appeared different every time it emerge to the surface and no dominant gender, it could be a female and male, will only showed itself to a distressed soul(?)

-The debt that Sin/Sindria owes, if you all already seen the first season anime of magi you should know what he was talking about ;)

**What's to expect in the future of this fanfic:** Awkward Kougyoku, relentless Sinbad, watching Ja'far, Jud- Okay too much! That's it for now, i will probably gave hints on later chapters about what to expect, lol does this even matter? :/

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
